Change of Heart
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A cute, fluffy one-shot about Kendall and a dog


**A/N So I don't know how many of you saw the picture of Kendall cuddled up with the adorable dog, but this story was inspired by it. Enjoy :)**

It's a Friday night and you and Kendall are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie before you go to work. You work as an R.N. in Emergency Room and your shift recently got shifted, so now you work from 11p.m. to 7a.m., and most often even later than that because you can't just walk away when someone's bleeding all over. Friday night is your usual order take-out and watch a movie at home, and even though you should be sleeping, you decide spending time with your man tonight is more important than a few hours of shut eye.

The movie isn't scary and has had no animals in it, but you hear something howling or crying, causing a ruckus. Being the curious person that you are, you jump up off the couch to investigate when Kendall grabs your arm. "No, babe. I'll check it out", he tells you, playing the protective macho man.

"Okay, be careful", you whisper as he stalks toward the door. Even the motion sensored light out on your front steps has come on, alerting you that something or someone is outside. You watch as Kendall looks through the peephole, obviously not finding anything, then he unbolts the door and inches it open, peering outside. After only a few seconds, you see his body relax and he calls you over.

"What is it honey?", you ask him, hesitant about going over there. Instead of answering you, he waves his hand for you to come over there, and you oblige. Once you reach the door, you tuck yourself under his arm and look out on the porch. A little white dog is sitting on the porch. It's fluffy with longish hair, and a black nose, and looks like a teddy bear; it's quite possibly the cutest dog you have ever seen.

You push your way around Kendall, opening the door wider and step out into the brisk air in your bare feet, pajama shorts, and a tank top. You pay no attention to the cold as you slowly make your way over to the dog and hold your hand out to it. It sniffs your hand and then allows you to pet it's head. You can't help the smile that decorates your face, it's so soft and the way he licks your hand makes you giggle. "Aww, look Kendall", you turn around and tell him, with the biggest grin you can muster, hoping he'll get the hint without having to ask.

Fortunately, he can read your mind, but don't like his response. "No, we are not going to keep it."

"Why not?", you ask your boyfriend.

"Because you have no time between working at the hospital and volunteering at the retirement home, and I'm off working everyday as well, and I go on tour every so often. We don't have time to take care of a dog."

"But-", you try to plead, only to be cut off.

"Besides, you couldn't even take care of goldfish. The two you talked me into getting didn't even last a week before they were belly up floating in the tank."

"Hey", you raise your voice to defend yourself. "It's not like I forgot to feed them or something". You stand up and put your hands on your hips. "Quite the opposite actually, I OVERFED them", you tell him proudly.

"No", he shakes his head. "The answer is no."

You pout at him but it doesn't work. "Then what are we gonna do with him? It's cold, we can't just leave him out here."

"Call the pound."

"It's late. They're probably not open."

"Well put some food out on the porch for him and I'm sure he'll stay there until the morning."

"But it's freezing. He'll be cold out here."

"He has fur."

"I don't care, Kendall Knight", you stamp your feet on the concrete as you walk past him and go to the refrigerator. You find some leftover ham of Kendall's dinner and take it outside, feeding the cute little animal. He chows down on the food, then licks his lips. You pet his head for a few minutes, when an idea occurs. You know how to work your man, and you breeze past him back inside to grab your coat and slide your feet into a pair of flip-flops, then go back out and sit down on the padded bench and pat your legs, inviting the creature to come to you.

"What are you doing?", Kendall asks.

Avoiding looking at Kendall, you pick up the dog. "I'm not leaving him out here all by himself. Not only is it cold but he could get hurt or eaten by another animal, so I'll just stay out here with him."

A few seconds pass when you hear Kendall sigh, then out of the corner of your eye you see him throw his arm out to the side. "Fine, you can bring him in for tonight." You break out into a huge smile, but Kendall's not finished yet. "But I am calling the pound first thing in the morning."

"Yay! Thank you", you kiss his cheek as you walk past him with the dog still in your arms. You dig through your pantry and refrigerator, coming up with a few items for the dog to eat, and fill a small bowl with water and set it on the kitchen floor. After that, you grab an old blanket from the linen closet upstairs and fold it up, then set it on the floor next to the couch for the dog to lay on. You play with him for a few minutes, then he walks around exploring the house until he gets tired out, then he curls up on the blanket and goes to sleep. You're thrilled and can't get over how comfortable the creature is in your home. "I think he likes it here", you tell Kendall.

He smiles, already knowing your game, and firmly tells you, "We are not keeping him." You huff and cross your arms over your chest, trying your damn best to be cute but Kendall isn't biting. He kisses the top of your head to soften the blow, and pulls you into him to finish watching the movie.

...

You had a long exhausting night at work, weekends are super busy compliments of alcohol, and you sigh as you get out of your car once you've parked in the driveway. You drag for feet to the door, wishing you had a little bit more time to think of a plan. Truth is, the dog's been on your mind all night and you've got the biggest heart when it comes to animals. You're even a vegetarian, because the thought of an animal dying for your consumption upsets you. You really don't want Kendall to call the pound because everyone knows that if an animal stays there long enough with no one to come claim or adopt it, they put it to sleep. That thought kills you, but you asked absolutely everyone at the hospital if they wanted a dog. You put in your best word for the sake of the little creature, but either no one wants a dog, or they can't have animals in their apartments.

Tears fill your eyes when you turn the doorknob, knowing you can't save the poor little doggy and it almost stops you from going inside, but you have to. It is your home, and on the other hand, you really need to use the bathroom. You close the door behind you, then take your coat off and hang it by the door before heading to the bathroom.

Once you're done, you go in search of the dog but don't find him anywhere, and your heart drops to the pit of your stomach. It hurts so bad that you go upstairs to be comforted by Kendall when you're caught off guard by his voice. Figuring he's probably talking to someone from the pound, asking them to come get the dog, you decide to be quiet and just sneak in to cuddle with him, but you're caught off guard when you reach the doorway of your bedroom. With his head laying right beside your boyfriend's, is the dog's. They are cuddled up and obviously Kendall has taken a liking to him.

"Ahem", you clear your throat and place your hands on your hips.

"Hi", Kendall looks up at you.

"Well good morning to you. And just what do we have here?", you ask him, jokingly.

Kendall looks at you with hopeful eyes. "Can we keep him mommy, please? I promise to take care of him and feed him and walk him", he rambles on just like a child would do.

You would love nothing else in the world besides this, can't help the grin that makes it's way across your face as you take a few steps closer. You're not ready to let Kendall off the hook just yet. "I thought you said we couldn't keep him", you raise an eyebrow.

"Well that was last night", he sits up and picks the dog up and nuzzles his nose against the wet black one of the animals. "Today's a brand new day, and he's just so cute!"

You feel your heart about to jump out of your chest, hoping with everything inside of you that your boyfriend has had a change of heart. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah", Kendall nods and scratches the dog's ears.

You jump up and down and squeal out of excitement, then scoop the dog up in your arms and snuggle him to your chest, where you place a kiss on top of his head. "Thank you, Kendall", you smile.

"Oh and by the way, his name's Teddy", Kendall calls out, making you chuckle.


End file.
